


The Grim Adventures of Lena and Violet

by dah884



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dah884/pseuds/dah884
Summary: Board games are fun until someone loses their freewill.





	The Grim Adventures of Lena and Violet

“So let me get this straight,” said the raven, as he pinched the bridge of his beak. “You two,” he gestured to the adolescent hummingbird and teen duck. “Summoned him,” he gestured to the tall hooded figure with the scythe. “To take you immortality, Lena,” back to the duck. “And when you found out he was cheating,” wing waving to the reaper. “Not in the game but the deal,” he said cutting off Death’s retort. “Since losing your immortality means forfeiting your life. Violet pulled a 180 in the contest.”

“Part of the plan was to throw a game I was proficient in, incase of double cross. It proved a sound reasoning,” stated Violet.

“And the reason for the contest in the first place?”

“D’em the rules,” answered Grim.

“Lena, why?” Pleaded the raven.

“You’ll just think it’s stupid, Poe,” replied Lena. He gave her a ‘really’ look. “Okay so we figured if I gave up my immortality me, and Webby could grow old together until we get it for both of us. How was I supposed to know I cease to exist without. It wasn’t like ‘Skull and Bones’ here was going to be forthcoming with that info.”

“What? Do you know how hard it is to get the life of a member of Clan McDuck?” the three of them gave him a deadpan glare. “Okay, maybe you do. But, I couldn’t just pass up one being given on a silver platter.”

Sighing, Poe asked, “And, what did you get out of this?”

“His friendship,” the girls answered together.

“No big deal, this isn’t the first time,” replied Grim.

“You’ve tried to steal the life of children before?” Poe couldn’t stop himself from asking before face-palming.

“Well, no. Grim Reaper and all that. But, I meant the friend to kids.” Poe jaw dropped, Violet was curious, and Lena couldn’t stop laughing.

Recovering Poe said, “Welcome to Spoonerville.”

**Author's Note:**

> A. n. - I don’t know where this story came from or if I’ll continue it. But hopefully posting something will help me get over my writer’s block. I’ve had a bunch of ideas but lost them when I tried to write
> 
> A. n. - this has some of my head-cannons, Poe (formerly DeSpell) is one of Violet’s dads. Violet is Goofy and Max’s neighbor. (not head-cannon but if I continue, Max has huge one-sided crush on Lena)
> 
> A. n. - read somewhere one of the references to Goof Troop was a street sign that said Spoonerville. Went looking for that reference before posting couldn’t find it. But, I kind of liked the idea of Violet and now Lena being Max’s other neighbors. So whatever.


End file.
